Normally, the known sole is made of resilient materials, or is provided with air cushion in the shoe heel, in order to buffer the impact of the foot on the ground during walking. As for the former, the resilient effect is not good enough to provide a favorable buffering, while for the latter one, the air cushion may be aging easily and transformed, and furthermore, an air chamber should be arranged, which complicates the manufacturing process of shoe and increases the cost. In another known sole such as Chinese patent application no. 97205638.6, a plurality of hollow cylinders which are normally made of rubber materials are densely arranged on the sole to increase the elasticity, however the elasticity is limited by the rubber itself. UK patent application publication no. GB2303780A with a title of “SPA SANDAL” discloses a sole which is provided with rounded projections, each of which has a rounded head and a hollow center; and for the top of the sole is closed, the sole should be split into a upper layer and a lower layer, or else the molding and the mold releasing can not be performed. Therefore, this kind of sole should be split into the upper and lower layers which are made in molds respectively and then stuck together to form the sole. For the reason that the flexibility and the Coefficient of Thermal expansion of the bond are different from that of the sole, which may affect the bending performance of the sole, and the upper layer and the lower layer may be separated with respect to each other during long-term walking and frequent bending. Furthermore, the bond may lose its binding force after aging. During the jumping or running, instant high pressure will be formed in the hollow cylinders, which will destroy the binding area greatly and cause the air leakage, and thus the top of the hollow cylinders will be sunk upon trample. If these hollow cylinders are made of a relative rigid material, it will be meaningless with respect to comfort and elasticity. Therefore, the sole is not durable and has quality problems as described above, and moreover, the sole should be made by binding two parts which are prepared in two sets of mould, which bring additional costs and pollution to the environment.